Your Beautiful Ending
by VulnerableStars
Summary: “Why is Granger staring at you like she would enjoy nothing more than to watch you suffer a slow and painful death?” Gods, she was hot. BZHG
1. Of Sunsets and Harsh Words

**Your Beautiful Ending**

By **VulnerableStars**

Your life is beautiful and you better hold me down, stand me up, keep me safe, while I'm falling to pieces. And tell me how I should bend if all I've known is to break. You didn't have to lie, I know you tried. You took what they give, expecting time to heal you. – _Your Beautiful Ending, One Less Reason_

She supposed what she was truly searching for was someone who was brave enough to break through the barriers she had precariously built. Someone who would take her into their arms and hush away all of her fears, the ones that crept and lurked her subconscious, trying to pull her in. Someone to whisper her to sleep, someone who would swear to protect her and guard her heart. She was searching for someone who wanted all of her. Someone who would find her tears and her insecurities beautiful.

She was searching for greatness. For a spark of light in her world that had been all but smothered into darkness. For a faith so strong that it would overcome her entire being, something that would give her a strength so entirely unwavering that nothing could silence her voice.

He had promised her truth. He had sworn that if she would just take a chance on him, he would find the courage to take her hand in his and stay by her side. He'd promised he would find the courage to reach for her dreams and that together they would do great things.

She had believed him. She had fallen for every word, every promise and every kiss. She'd believed the affection that had danced in his eyes when he smiled and the way his words wove faith in her very soul. She had trusted him with everything she had. Every secret, every fear, every hope. She has trusted him with her heart.

* * *

Hermione Granger watched as the sun dipped lower in the evening sky, bringing with it a breathtaking spectrum of colors. She admired the way the violets faded into corals, which eventually gave way to crimsons and ambers. It was stunning; how the colors shimmered across the lake in front of her. She loved this time of day. To her, it was utterly enchanting. A time when beauty was at its' finest, uniting souls all seeking something more, all seeking a miracle. A time that would no doubt yield to twilight and then dusk.

Lately, she had come to appreciate the loveliness that surrounded her. During the war, there had been nothing but destruction and malice. Everywhere she turned there was a family falling apart at the seams and a child losing their faith in humanity. It seemed that happiness was simply out of grasp and even when one thought they had it, it would slip through their fingers, only to be lost forever. It was desperation and heartache around every corner and etched into every heart.

And the war, it had been utter chaos. So many lives had been lost and so many souls had been corrupted. Even those who had survived, who had found it within themselves to stay strong amidst the destruction, were changed. Everything had changed. The massacres that had taken place in front of the eyes of so many had left the onlookers scarred and without conviction. In the beginning, there had been two sides: one fighting for evil and one fighting for righteousness. There had been hate and determination in the eyes of every witch and wizard, but gradually that had faded. As the months went on, the persistence to prevail had wavered. The followers, once so steadfast, found themselves growing tired of the anguish that came along with war. Throughout the wizarding world, many were tiring of saying goodbye to those they had cherished and loved.

So day by day, week by week, the hearts of every man and every woman had grown saddened and their resilience had weakened along with their armies. There had no longer been a desire to annihilate, but only to end the war so that the people could start picking up the pieces of their shattered lives. They had wanted to commemorate all the souls that had been lost: the fathers and mothers, the sons and daughters, the brothers and sisters.

She could still remember the day of the final battle. She had begged him, pleaded with him, to be careful. She'd cried and asked him to come back to them all, so that they could re-build their lives together. As the family they'd always been. They all knew that the only thing that had remained intact during all the havoc was their friendship, forever bound with ties that would not loosen.

He'd smiled at her and had assured her he would bring to justice not only all those they had loved, but who had fallen victim to the wrath of evil. Like a true hero, he'd set foot with only one intention: to end all the suffering that had weighed down every heart on that battlefield.

And so he had. The fight had been long and tiring, but everyone had fought with hope renewed: it was soon to be over. Yelling and screaming had filled the air for hours, and then a sudden quietness had fallen. Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, face to face, wands drawn to each other's throats. An intake of breath was heard as every person on the field awaited their fate. With tension apparent in the air, the two wizards circled each other carefully, biding their time. Avada Kedavra. As one wizard fell, a stunned silence continued until he hit the ground. Cheering. Tears. It was over. Their suffering had ended. Harry Potter was victorious.

* * *

"I'm afraid this has become some sort of recurrence, Granger."

Hermione turned away from the sunset in front of her and wrapped her arms around her lithe body for warmth. She eyed his tanned skin and tousled hair, cursing him for being so attractive. She reminded herself not to let it weaken her resolve.

"Well maybe if you would have the decency to continue on your way this time, this could all be avoided." she stated, clearly not interested in sharing company with a Slytherin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

She regarded him disdainfully and turned her back to him to gaze once more up at the sky.

"And why is that, Zabini?"

"Clearly my judgment has been impaired, but evidently I enjoy the sunset as much as you."

She scoffed, "Oh, Merlin forbid."

"You know, Granger, the lake is nearer my territory than yours. Perhaps you should watch that tongue of yours."

"Please, Zabini. It takes more than a half-assed threat from the likes of you to intimidate me," she retorted, her voice laced with contempt.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Make no mistake. It has never been my words that have instilled fear."

She raised her eyebrow in doubt; she wasn't particularly impressed at his attempt of coercion. She was no longer a scared little girl and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

"Then what is it, I wonder? Surely not your spell work, which I understand to be sufficiently lacking."

A deep growl escaped his throat and a dangerous look was now apparent in his enraged eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Then perhaps it would be wise of you to keep walking. It's obvious this conversation is going nowhere, and I for one am not interested in making nice."

She began to turn away, intent on ignoring him until he relented and continued on his way.

"Oh no, Granger. You will not turn your back on me like a coward, though that is so typically _Gryffindor_ of you."

Blaise watched as her body tensed and he felt the corners of his lips tug in satisfaction. She circled slowly and his smirk widened at the glare directed his way.

"If you wish to talk of cowardice, Zabini, might I remind you of your stance during the war? Cowering in the shadows like a fool? And here I thought Death Eaters had some shred of bravery in them."

His smirk fell, only to be replaced by a look of pure loathing, "Those are some incredibly insensitive accusations, Mudblood."

Without warning, Hermione stalked up to him haughtily, barely noting his superiority in height. She closed the distance between them hastily, bringing her indignant golden eyes to stare into his own burning pools of cerulean.

"You would think that after so many lives were lost to eradicate words such as those, that you would be more sensitive as to your choice in language," she hissed and turned on her heel.

Blaise watched helplessly as she stalked away angrily and he instantly felt a pang of regret shoot through his body. He cursed himself for his slip of tongue; old habits died hard. It had been quite some time since such biting words had left his mouth and he was not proud to be reminded of infinitely somber days. He couldn't help himself though; the girl enraged him in a way that rarely anyone else could.

* * *

"Why is Granger staring at you like she would enjoy nothing more than to watch you suffer a slow and painful death?"

Blaise glanced up from his breakfast, pushing his disheveled brown hair out of his face. He eyed his friend, reluctant to look across the room and meet the girl's gaze.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Draco." he lied smoothly.

The blonde scoffed and gave him an incredulous look that Blaise chose to ignore.

"Well it's hard to miss, it's quite obvious. Luckily you have me to protect you."

Blaise laughed and risked a glance at the Gryffindor and sure enough, the glare she was sending his way was filled with an anger that was quite impressive. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to voice her thoughts.

"She looks a little frightening, don't you think?" whispered Draco from his side.

Blaise sneered as he regarded the girl and watched as her glare became even more prominent. He had to admit though, the girl had certainly grown up. Gone were her awkward movements and lanky figure, only to be replaced by voluptuous curves and soft curls that cascaded down her back nicely; hair he knew many boys longed to grab onto in the throws of passion. He had certainly noticed the girls subtle changed into womanhood, though he would never admit it.

"She always looks frightening, no matter her mood."

Draco considered this, thinking back to all the times he had seen the girl's anger get the better of her. He remembered when she had slapped him back in their third year and his cheek stung at the memory. He grinned.

"… But then again, you tend to like them feisty don't you?"

"I swear Malfoy, you are completely and utterly insufferable sometimes." Blaise growled as he pushed his plate of food away and began to stand.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way," the blonde smirked as he started on the eggs in front of him.

Across the room, Harry Potter was regarding his best friend with a rather puzzled expression on his face.

"'Mione, why are you glaring at Zabini like he's the epitome of all that's wrong with the world?"

Hermione had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort!" she exclaimed.

At this point, Ron took the opportunity to pause in between bites of the toast he was eating and speak on the matter.

"Actually, you've been eyeing him ever since he walked in with Malfoy twenty minutes ago."

"Ronald! Finish your food before you open your mouth, it's rather disgusting," she scolded.

He looked down, muttering something about "damned woman and their table manners". She resisted the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Is someone avoiding the question?" Harry teased playfully.

Hermione looked rather affronted as she stood and began to gather her books to busy herself. The boys looked up at her curiously, which she chose to ignore. As she slung her book bag over her shoulder, she fixed her eyes on the Slytherin table once again and gave Blaise another glower.

Just before she turned to leave, she regarded Harry who was still looking at her with questions dancing in his emerald eyes.

"Just for the record, Zabini _is_ the epitome of all that's wrong with the world."

* * *

"Granger. We need to talk."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, because our conversations are the highlight of my day, I hope you know."

The boy scoffed and took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"Scared, Gryffindor?" he jeered.

She wore a smirk that could rival his any day, "Hardly."

Gods, she was hot.

"You know, Draco expressed his unease at the breakfast table this morning. Apparently the looks you've been sending my way have him concerned for my well-being."

"He has good reason to be worried, Zabini," she stated dangerously.

"Is that a threat?" Blaise hissed as he took another step towards her.

"Think of it what you'd like."

He growled, rage forming in the pit of his stomach as he continued to advance on her. Her eyes held defiance that he had not seen for a long while. It was faintly admirable.

"Don't forget my little lioness, it was you who threw the first insult. I don't take lightly to being called a Death Eater."

He had her backed up against the wall now, their bodies dangerously close to coming in contact.

"Hits too close to home for you, does it?" Hermione countered.

His eyes flared fiercely as he closed the distance between them. He trailed his hands down her sides sensually, resting them on her hips as his lips brushed against her ear.

"I loathe you, Granger."

He felt her shiver and a smirk graced his lips.

"This is war."

And with that, he left her trembling in the corridor.

That night as Hermione turned restlessly under her covers, she dreamed of sunsets and harsh words. Of reluctant caresses and lips that hovered ever so gently, never coming close enough to touch or taste. She dreamed of the battlefield, of the lives that had been lost and mourned for. Mostly though, she remembered a light so entirely consuming that it had enveloped her very entity.


	2. Of Knights in Shining Armor

**Your Beautiful Ending**

By **VulnerableStars**

Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart, or burn down your house, you can never tell. - Anonymous

He had given her his soul. To be more technical, she had stolen it. With her fire and her passion and her touch, she had taken the one thing that he had guarded so relentlessly. He had unwillingly fallen in love with her, the lines between desire and affection becoming blurred the more time he spent in her presence. Because she was intoxicating, he found.

* * *

"That wench! How dare she accuse me of following the Dark Lord; 'brightest witch of our age' my arse! And the mouth on her, it's unbelievable."

"Now Blaise, let's paint a mental picture for ourselves, shall we? Imagine that 'unbelievable' mouth of hers wrapped around your -"

"Malfoy! Would you mind refraining from being a sex-crazed git for maybe the whole of let's say ... Five minutes?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, my friend. You couldn't possibly ask me to stifle this personality of mine that you love so much, could you?"

"What makes you think that I'm at all fond of you?"

"Seventeen years of unyielding friendship."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at his friend, who had taken the pause as a chance to lay himself down on his bed and close his eyes. "Ah, finally. Silence," the blond smirked.

"You're insufferable, Draco."

"Because you know I'm right. Deep down, when Granger walks into the room, it takes all your strength not to jump on her and ravish her right there."

"That is, without a doubt, the farthest thing from the truth I've ever heard," Blaise scoffed.

"She's your Achilles' heel. You can't stand her but just the thought of her gives you a rush that makes you -" Draco was cut off by the slamming of their dormitory door. His smirk widened.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about it. About him. About how just the thought of him angered her down to her core and filled her with pure loathing. About how his hair sometimes fell in his eyes and he would run his hands through it to keep it back, only to have it fall back down a minute later. About the way those same hands had felt caressing her sides, bringing a shiver to her spine and a fire to her body that had warmed her long after he had left her there, shaking. He was dangerous and she despised him, and yet she couldn't help but acknowledge that he sparked a fire within her that she hadn't felt for a long while. Ever since the end of the war, the wizarding world had been concentrated on a single goal: to rebuild what had been lost, what had once stood so gloriously. She'd been so centered on patching the damages to her life that she'd denied herself passion. And it exasperated her like nothing else to know that Blaise Zabini had been the one to ignite it within her once again.

She sighed in frustration and drummed her fingers along the edge on her desk, restless and not entirely in the mood for Professor Vector's lecture on the magical properties of the number ninety-seven. Turning in her seat to eye the clock, she squinted and noted with excitement that the class would soon be over. Silently she packed up her things, trying her best to be polite while the lecture was still ongoing. She fiddled with the clasp on her bag for a few long moments, and then eagerly shoved her books in as the bell sounded over her head.

As she made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower, she discerned dully that she was being eyed quite unsubtly by most of the boys she passed. She in turn chose to glare at them all, which seemed to only amuse them further.

"Hey, Granger! How about we give it a go?"

She spun to find Michael Corner smirking at her with his friends laughing from behind him. Her cheeks flushed pink in slight embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"Excuse me?" she hissed as she advanced on him.

"I'm sure you heard me perfectly fine, pet," he breathed in her ear when she was close enough.

As his friends laughed in amusement, Hermione scoffed and raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "What makes you think I'm at all interested in you?"

He took a moment to place his hands on her hips and step closer to her, to which she stepped back firmly.

"Don't be shy. You don't have to play hard to get, love."

"I'm not particularly one to play games, especially with the likes of you." she made to turn around, only to have him grab her arm to stop her.

"No one denies me, Granger." he growled, his eyes dangerous.

"I believe I just did," she stated coolly, eyeing him with intense dislike.

"You little bitch!"

He yanked her towards him again, smirking as he watched her struggle under his grasp. He moved his mouth towards hers as he whispered: "I said, _no one_."

"Let go of me!" she yelped as she continued to try and break free.

She felt him laugh, angering her and causing her to fight back harder than before. Still, his grip held firm and she felt tears of frustration forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Corner, back off."

Hermione's heart dropped and Michael stilled, turning his head but keeping her within his grasp.

"What's it to you?"

"Assault isn't particularly high on my list of things to keep me preoccupied between classes. Let her go, Corner."

Michael narrowed his eyes, forgetting about Hermione and turning to face Blaise before him. "What do you care? You hate her."

Blaise's eyes lingered on her momentarily, "Yes, I do."

"So what's it to you, then?"

"Unlike you, evidently, I was raised in a household where dignity and respect are held in far higher esteem than disempowering women." Blaise stated as he stared down at him, loathing apparent in his eyes.

Michael paused, something forming in his gaze, "You would know about assault, wouldn't you? All of those innocent-"

And before she could fully process what had happened, Blaise had Michael pinned against the wall gasping for breath desperately.

"You would be wise not to talk of which you know _nothing_ about." Blaise spat sharply, nearly shaking with anger. He released him roughly, shoving him to the ground before turning to lead Hermione away. "Get out of here Corner, and take your pathetic friends with you."

Hermione turned away from the group of boys trying to help their friend up and attempted instead to flatten her disheveled uniform. She was reluctant to face Blaise, knowing full well that something would soon need to be said in order to break the impending silence that would soon be surrounding them. She cleared her throat, searching for something to say.

"I've never seen you so out of your element."

She turned now to face him, confusion evident on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always in control of the situation, Granger. It was oddly unsettling to see you compromised."

"Compromised." she laughed bitterly, "that's not quite the term I would use."

"Then what?" he questioned, his eyes hard.

She paused to once again flatten her skirt and to try to find the right word amongst all her rampant thoughts. She looked up at him suddenly, catching his eyes with her own as she spoke, "Trapped."

Suddenly his gaze softened and he too searched for the right thing to say, but before he could come up with something she was speaking again.

"Thank you, Zabini. If you hadn't have come … Well, I - thank you." she hesitated, unsure of how to continue, "I just don't understand where it came from."

He took a step towards her, slowly. It amused him to note the flash of uncertainty in her eyes before she masked it, as she was so accustomed to in his presence.

"Perhaps, Granger, it's time you opened your eyes to how the boys in this school perceive you. You're far more attractive than you give yourself credit for."

He stepped away from her and began down the hall, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulder bag into a more comfortable position.

"And Granger? You're welcome."

With that he turned the corner, leaving her to revel in his words once again.

* * *

She sighed in frustration and turned her attention back to Harry and Ron, who were in front of her playing a game of chess. Although Ron was undoubtedly winning, she regarded the way Harry's brows came together as he calculated his next move ever so meticulously. He was patient and dedicated, like a true hero should be. His moves weren't impulsive like Ron's, but well thought out and made after attentive consideration. As she looked closer, she could see contentment in their eyes and she couldn't help but smile; gone were Harry's worries of the battle between good and evil, and nightmares filled with destiny and uncertainty. He was able to be an untroubled boy whose worries came down simply to his schooling and of course, Ginny Weasley.

She was glad that the two of them had been brought together. She'd watched Harry suffer through the war, feeling lonely and misunderstood. She'd also watched as Ginny had come to him, healing his anguish with her love. It was a truly touching, the way they looked at each other now, knowing already that they'd found their counterpart. It was beautiful and Hermione could only hope that she would one day find what they'd had all along.

After the war, a tentative divide had formed between her and her two best friends. She felt as though Harry's world was now filled with happiness so profound that she didn't dare penetrate through the haze, when she herself had trouble remembering a time where she'd been at peace. And Ron, he'd been so tormented by the death of Lavender Brown that he was only now starting to allow himself to pick up the pieces that had been laying, ignored, since the war had ended. She'd grown accustomed to it being the four of them – Ginny, Harry, Ron and herself. Over the past few months Ginny had become her confidant, the one she turned to when her thoughts became too much for her to bear. And now, with Ginny looking at her with knowing eyes, she could barely stand to meet her gaze.

Hermione watched as Ginny stood and felt herself rising as well; maybe she could help appease her troubled mind. She smiled as the redhead linked their arms together as they walked out of the common room.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, 'Mione?"

"Zabini."

Ginny's brow furrowed, "Pardon?"

"He's so frustrating, Gin! He's such a pigheaded git who's so self-righteous and I hate his stupid hair," she growled.

"Wait, back up. Where did all this come from?"

And so Hermione proceeded to explain their heated arguments, the way his hands had felt trailing fire down her body and his act of heroism earlier in the day. She desperately hoped Ginny could provide some sort of insight and help her sort out what exactly was going on inside of her, because Merlin knew she needed it.

"Have you checked out that boy's ass? I'd eat off him," was what she said.

Hermione sputtered, "What? What about Harry!"

"He's hot," Ginny shrugged.

"Gin! That isn't at all relevant to anything I just told you and that doesn't help me one bit!"

"Yes it does. Just get the sexual frustration out of the way and you two can continue on your lives like nothing ever happened!" Ginny grinned mischievously.

Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Oh come one now, 'Mione. That boy has got some serious issues, obviously you were just the first person that's riled him up enough for him to take it out on. He's just a fucked up Slytherin with a nice ass, don't pay him any mind," she comforted.

"I think I just need some time to myself right now. I'll see you inside, okay?" Hermione's voice was steady, and although Ginny knew her friend to be struggling, her assertiveness was steadfast as ever.

"Okay."

* * *

"Would it be an appropriate time for me to say I told you so?"

Blaise glanced up distractedly, "What are you on about, Draco?"

"You rescued Granger today! I knew you had a thing for her," Draco smirked.

Blaise reddened considerably, his temper flaring as he sat up from his bed. "Is that was people are saying?"

"No, but you're my best mate. I know you inside out, my dear friend. I mean I didn't quite take you for the knight in shining armor type, but I can say it does suit you once you look past the cynic narcissism. What with your valiant charm, I'd say you're –"

Now why was Blaise always walking out on him like that?

* * *

He found her sitting by the lake, watching the sunset with her arms wrapped around her body like always, looking so frail that it sparked his anger even further.

"Granger!" he growled.

She turned, looking weary but quickly gaining her composure. "What do you want this time?"

"I'm not your knight in shining armor."

"Did I ever say you were?" she raised her eyebrow at him, keeping her calm.

"You're such an ungrateful little bitch," he snarled.

"You're the one who intervened. I was doing fine before you stepped in. I don't need your help, Zabini."

"Are you sure about that? You're the one who felt, how did you put it? _Trapped_. Like the pathetic little Gryffindor you are. Always preaching about bravery to those you put beneath you but when it comes down to it you're just as fucked up as the rest of us."

And it was that moment that she snapped, rising to her feet swiftly before approaching him with rage evident in her eyes. "You know nothing of bravery, Zabini. You think because you know how to use your words to break people's resolves and intimidate them that it makes you courageous? Because all I see is an infant who hides behind his words because he's much too scared to do otherwise."

There it was, what he'd been waiting for. Gone was the second-guessing, the desire to knead her lower lip between his teeth until she was begging for more, to have her moaning underneath him with her nails trailing down his back… This was why he'd sought her out, to feel that familiar fury envelop him until he could think of nothing but his hatred towards this girl.

"I should have left you to Corner and his friends," he spat.

He watched as a look of terror crossed her face, and she averted hey eyes. Panicked, he tried again.

"I bet you would have enjoyed it."

To his surprise, her lips slid slowly into a smirk and he couldn't help but want her.

"Look what you're doing, Zabini. Trying to belittle me when we've just discussed how you do that to shelter yourself." She cocked her head to the side, a playful smile on her lips, "Do you really find yourself that despicable?"

His eyes narrowed, "The only one I find despicable here is you."

"Well good," she sneered, determined to have the upper hand this time, "because I find you despicable as well."

With that, she sauntered away from him. If it was a war he wanted, then it was one he would get. Besides, she was much more experienced in the matter.


End file.
